And Who'd Have Ever Known?
by ima secretagent
Summary: Why so nervous, Roxas? Oneshot. AU. AkuRoku.


**A**ku**R**okux3

_And Who'd Have Ever Known?: Oneshot_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters. I do not own… Do I _really_ have to write it again?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_This is stupid. No, this is _beyond_ stupid. This is so stupid, it has stopped being stupid. That is how friggin' stupid this is. _

Or, at least, that's what Roxas was telling himself. The blond was walking home, head bowed, eyes glued to the ground. And as he walked, all he could seem to think about was the stupidity of his situation.

Beside him walked his best friend, Axel. The two had just finished with school and, as they had every day for the past 8 years, were walking home together. Something, however, was obviously different from all the other 2,920 days.

Roxas. Was. Not. Talking.

Normally, the boy just couldn't shut up. Although Axel claimed this incessant chattering pissed him off, he had to admit that the eerie silence was 10 times worse.

The truth behind the silence, however, was simply this; Roxas was nervous. For some strange, inexplicable reason, Roxas was _nervous_. Why? Roxas had spent a good portion of his _life_ taking this walk, so why choose now to be nervous?

Well, okay, so maybe the reason _wasn't_ so strange and inexplicable. It could have _possibly_ been because of earlier that morning. That morning when Axel had been forced to act out the part of Romeo in _Romeo and Juliet_.

Axel and Roxas had been in English, both tuning out Mr. Neilson's pitiful attempts at getting the class interested in Shakespeare. When Mr. Neilson had finally gotten fed up with being ignored, he had taken out two copies of the script for _Romeo and Juliet_.

"If you all refuse to appreciate the genius of Shakespeare at your desks, maybe a little performance will catch your interests," Mr. Neilson had announced, handing one of the copies to Axel. "You will be playing Romeo, Mr. Axel."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Axel had replied, shoving the script back at the teacher. "I've never been very good with Shakespeare."

Mr. Neilson's eyes hardened. "I really don't think you have much of a choice in the matter, Axel. Do you think you can _afford _to say no?"

Axel grunted. It was common knowledge that he was _just _passing English. He knew it. Mr. Neilson knew it. The entire _class_ knew it.

"Fine," Axel muttered, taking the script and heading toward the front of the class.

Roxas couldn't help but grin. He could only _imagine_ what this was going to be like.

But then Axel had said his first line. And Roxas forgot how to _breathe_.

The girl playing Juliet was fine, nothing special. But Axel, Axel was a completely different story. He was _amazing_. Who would have ever guessed that the boy who spent most of his time obsessing over his lighter was such a wonderful actor?

Roxas was shocked, to say the least. And, for some reason, he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off Axel. He was hooked. Every word, every facial expression Axel made sent shivers down Roxas's spine. And he couldn't understand it.

Which brought him back to his current predicament, staring at the pavement while Axel snuck a look at him every once in a while to make sure he hadn't _died_. Roxas just couldn't risk looking at his best friend. He was afraid his brain just might stop working. Just standing next to Axel was becoming unbearable. He wanted to run away and never look back. Or maybe… maybe what he really wanted to do was—

No. No, that _definitely_ was not an option. How could he have even considered doing… _that_? But now Axel was openly _staring_ at him and Roxas was going to have to do _something _before he exploded.

Roxas fidgeted.

And twitched.

And fidgeted again.

And Axel lost what little patience he had left.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you? You haven't said two words to me since we left school!"

Roxas cursed under his breath, slowly lifting his head. "W-What are you talking about, Axel?"

Axel sighed loudly. "I don't know what's gotten into you. You were fine this morning… Are you sick or something?"

But Roxas hadn't heard a word. Because as soon as he looked up, he was caught in Axel's bright green eyes. And he couldn't. Look. Away.

Axel's eyebrows shot up. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Roxas shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought desperately. "N-No, I just… I was…"

Roxas stopped, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. "You were really good in English today, you know," he said quietly.

Axel blinked slowly, before his lips curved upward into a smirk. "Oh? So you enjoyed my performance then?"

Roxas was brick red. "Y-Yeah…"

Axel was full-out grinning now. "I was _wondering_ why you were staring at me like that…"

Roxas gulped. _Shit_, _he noticed?_ He thought anxiously. "I-I was… I…"

Suddenly, Axel became serious. He took Roxas' hand in his and knelt down. Roxas' head was spinning. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Roxas is the sun."

Roxas' eyes were wide. What_ is he doing?_ And suddenly, all thought was driven from his mind.

Because Axel had just kissed him.

And it was all he could do to keep his knees from buckling. Roxas reached up, fisting his hands in Axel's hair. It felt so damn _good_. Better than he could have ever imagined. Roxas kissed him back, sighing against the other boy's lips in contentment.

Axel pulled away at last when the need for air became overwhelming and grinned at Roxas. "So, what do you think?"

Roxas smiled and laughed, all his past apprehension forgotten.

"I think I liked it even better the second time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **Well, there's my first story. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
